


What plays in their hearts

by NorthCompass



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Forced Relationship, Mild mentions of piano, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: Erik was a restaurant pianist, who caught the eyes of the notorious mafia boss...
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelion2021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion2021/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dandelion2021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion2021/pseuds/Dandelion2021) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Heavy note: It’s a dub con fic, not complete rape/abuse.  
> Pick anyone you like, prompter does not accept any content of complete rape/abuse, child death, psychological abuse/complete disorder etc
> 
> Mob boss Sebastian Shaw takes an instant liking on hotel/restaurant/club cellist Erik Lehnsherr. (Any musicians type you like)  
> Any stories come up with mob boss Shaw and Erik.
> 
> I believe these two prompts can suit this fic.

At midnight, the grand manor was warm when it was snowing outside. In the inside, the manor was a combination of modern and classic designs, which held contrast with the historical, 19th century exterior structure. In the warm, opulent master bedroom glowing with dim light. Erik laid on the mattress, sharing a passionate kiss with Sebastian Shaw, the notorious mob boss across New York, and America. 

He didn’t know why exactly. He was just a regular pianist in a five star restaurant. Playing the same songs, the same melodies from day to night. Or maybe when a rich customer paid a tip, he would play something much different. Then, when Sebastian Shaw, one of the regular guests of this restaurant met him, he just caught his interest. He paid a large sum of money, to get him to play on his manor once a week. Sitting in his couch, sipping his champagne, watching and listening him. Erik knew well, he really liked him playing the piano. He said once, that he played beautifully, more beautiful than anyone he heard before. Few months later, he suddenly made a ‘proposal’ which Erik could not refuse, because it was something involved with the well being of his heavily ill mother in the hospital that he knew where was it. Sooner or later, he realised that what Shaw was interested about him was much more than his pair of talented hands.

‘That’s a terrible bruise,’ Shaw murmured, as he grazed his finger at the light black area which was below Erik’s ear, and at the higher part of his neck. Erik whimpered slightly as he added a bit of pressure on it. They were covered by a thick blanket, with Shaw above him.

‘Are you sure that you just slipped on the floor? As you see, Azazel told me a different story,’ he said suggestively. Erik tensed a bit from his words, unmoving in the bed. Shaw leaned down and put sloppy kiss on his neck. He could feel his warm breath around his pulse.

‘What did he tell you?’ Erik asked.

‘Nothing more. He was walking with his lovely wife two days ago. And he saw you strolling on the streets, chattering happily with someone walked with you side by side. I really want to know that person who would make you smile. Unfortunately, Azazel could not see more other than his backside. And the last thing he saw was you heading to the ice rink with him,’ he said.

Erik stiffened gradually from his words. ‘You stalked me,’ he said. Suddenly, he propped himself up and tried to shove his chest. But Shaw only chuckled lightly, and pinning his wrists above his shoulders. He mouthed his neck again, pressing his weight against him, until Erik stopped trashing and shuffling the sheets.

‘You fucking perverted bastard, you fucking stalked me,’ Erik growled, which made the mafia boss chuckled again.

‘Oh, my dear Erik. I would never do such thing. I wouldn’t, and I don’t need to. It happened by an accident, that my bodyguard came across you in the streets of Manhattan,’ he grinned. His voice was still as smooth as ever.

‘As if I will believe this,’ Erik snapped.

‘And why would I lie about this? Really? Do I look like a stalker for you?’ He asked nonchalantly. Alas, Erik’s answer was no. Shaw may be an obsessive, controlling person. But definitely not some sort of creepy stalker that would follow you from behind at midnight. It certainly didn’t suit the fine mannered, courteous, charismatic mafia boss. And Erik found himself was more entangled within his clutches, the more time they spent together.

‘But it doesn’t matter. All I want to know, is who would ever make you smile,’ he murmured. Leaving his hands on his wrists, he titled his chin with one hand, leaning his face, until their temples touching each other.

‘I have a feeling, Erik. You know him for a long time. Like how he does. I also feel that you’ve been with him more than just a day. It is very hard for you to smile, to laugh heartily on your own, or having you getting close to a person. Except certain people...like your mother,’ Erik tensed again as he said the last sentence with so much hint of suggestion and gentleness.

‘Are you sure you’re not doing anything particular with him? I believe you wouldn’t do such things like the others, after when you’re with me, for a relatively long time,’ he said.

‘What could I possibly do? What good does it bring? Especially when I am fucking with you?’ Erik rebuked calmly. It earned a laugh from that smug bastard.

‘Good. Then I expect nothing but your guarantee. After all, it is as precious as yourself,’ he said. 

_How I wish it never is,_ Erik thought to himself. If he never caught his ‘special attention’, or if they had never even met (which for the best). Erik’s life would be different. And now, he didn’t know what should he think.

He pressed him into an idle, but a hard kiss again. Erik leaned instinctively. To his dismay, it made him forgot those angry thoughts, which would return eventually.

* * *

The next day, Erik left the manor in a cold morning. As he walked towards the opened doors. Sebastian, who was wearing a bed robe, took his hand from behind.

‘Move to here, Erik. Quit your job,’ Shaw said.

Erik sighed, ‘No, I won’t,’ he turned down this continuous proposal again and again. It was something that only Shaw would allow him to deny strangely. Shaw then repeated the same thing he used to say.

‘You’ll change your mind,’ he said with calm confidence. Erik did not turn back, and he entered the black car. Shaw’s bodyguard was the driver, and his wife was sitting next to him. He would return Erik to his apartment, before heading out with his wife.

’Erik,’ Raven said delightfully. 

‘It’s very cold out there. Remember to keep yourself warm,’ she said in a caring tone.

’Thank you, Raven,’ he replied from the backseat.

‘So I heard you are having a concert in Manhattan, right?’ She asked.

‘Yes, next Thursday in Carnegie Hall, 7pm,’ he said.

‘Do you want to go? There’s still seats left,’ he said.

‘No, thank you. We’re heading to Russia next Tuesday, Azazel said it is going to be amazing,’ she said.

’Ah, yes. Russia. I do really want to take my lovely wife to there,’ Azazel suddenly said as he drove. Erik had seen a lot of looks from Azazel. But definitely not that delightful face along with such a merry tone with a bit of tease inside.

‘It sounds great to both of you,’ he said. Then he said something which he wanted Azazel to hear.

‘I suppose we should be on our business. And let’s not bother the times of one another,’ he said. In his seat, Azazel quirked his eyebrows a bit and grinned.

* * *

In the evening, Charles strolled on the streets randomly. Until he reached to the corner, and from plain sight. He watched Erik left the restaurant, wearing a very fine gentleman coat and suit, as he entered the black limo.

He heard from what the waiter said before. That Erik was a special case, who had a special appointment every once a week. At 6:30pm. He had to leave the restaurant early, and head to the car. Because there was a customer, who paid a large sum of money, to have Erik playing in his estate. After continuous questioning, he still didn’t tell him who was that mysterious arranger.

He reached to the restaurant after the car was out of sight, and got a seat for himself. He looked at the empty piano. Erik had been playing the piano with all his heart. It was the one thing that would bring Erik to joy from time to time- to indulge in his talent. After learning where Erik had been, Charles didn’t call him immediately, he sat in a corner or from a remote seat, watching him playing, as if no one was here in the restaurant, but himself. It was his utmost delight in his difficult times. 

It should be a merry day with Erik, just liked any other days they had together. Erik chatted with him on the streets, laughing genuinely and just simply very happy on his own, as they walked side by side. Charles found him was always as beautiful as ever, since they were in university. But Erik’s time was lesser and lesser as he mother was falling iller than usual. It took Charles time to consider whether should he find him. And he really missed him.

Finally, he managed to learn where was Erik, and he somehow fetch a free time with him. And things went as same as before. They walked together, strolling in the parks and streets, reminisced their times together. Talking everything they liked. 

But as he observed carefully, Charles found that Erik had changed from what he had been once. Apart from that, he felt there was something about him. Erik was nervous over something, which only people liked Charles could see through that well-masqueraded facade. There were light dark circles around his eyes, and they were glinting with melancholy. He did not know, but he believed something was happening on Erik, which was something not good. His assumptions went out real at the day they went ice skating in the park.

It should be a delightful time for them. Charles holding Erik’s hands, as they slipped through the rink. He twirled around Erik, keeping them close together. Until Erik would tapped the ice with the blades and skated with him. Everything should be fine, until Erik slipped and dropped on his back.

As he stood up, and stumbled for the washroom. His attitude varied completely as he saw the red mark aching at his neck from the mirror. It was not only irritation or anger, but fear. It was somehow an anger which was shown when he was afraid of something. Erik was lost for a few seconds, staring at the ground aimlessly and ignoring Charles’s questions. Charles had to shouted at him, so he would come to his senses.

_‘Nothing, I’m...I feel dizzy after bumping my head. It’s just, Everyone will see it in the restaurant, my manager won’t like it,’ he stammered._

_‘Cover it up with a scarf, or a tie,’ Charles said._

_’No, I can’t wear a scarf. I mean... in such warm place. I better just pull my collars up,’ he said._

Charles felt unnaturally uncomfortable after seeing him liked this. He wanted to find out what caused his hardship. Not even his mother’s illness would bring this. Starting from learning his appointer.

He managed to talk with the Serbian manager in the restaurant. He was reluctant to answered at first, but he still told him. Charles then realised that many people had known this already. It just that they wouldn’t talk about it, with good reasons.

‘It’s Shaw, Sebastian Shaw. Mr Xavier...’ he said quietly. And Charles really had to wonder about it.


	2. A memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some new ideas from my mind.

Erik returned to the piano room in the afternoon, preparing for the upcoming orchestra. When the time he sat on the chair, it had already been an hour and half he was playing the piano. After that, he sighed in exhuastion and left the chair, just to sit in another one. The room was vast enough to let him move anywhere.

His chair lied by the sound-proof window, he looked down the crowded street. It was engulfed with snow, people were heading for their business, cars driving along the busy road. There was even a moment he felt he was back to the restaurant, waiting for the black car taking him away to the manor. 

Erik sighed. Ever since he caught his interest, he had to wear the finest quality of the gentlemanly suits he sent to his apartment. Packed and folded into a elegant box with a small note inside- _‘You look beautiful if you’re in the suit’._ But some time later, there were no more notes. Erik had to wear it in the restaurant until nighttime.

Memories flashed into his mind liked images. Started from about 6-7 years ago. It happened so fast, and it lasted for so long.

_He was working in a restaurant in Boston, until someone paid a tip to him. Half an hour later, he was invited to the customer’s local estate. He obliged because one, he paid a large sum of money, and second, he knew who was the customer._

_When he got there, he played only the songs he usually played in the restaurant, as well as what other pianist played too. Then the man’s bodyguard would drive him back to the restaurant everyday. He though he would lose his interest, as long as he pretended to be dumb and ordinary. Back to the restaurant, the man resumed paying him tips, Erik would play some particular songs for him. Sometimes he even didn’t make any requests, just a few demands of ‘happier’, ‘calm’, or ‘warm’, so Erik would come up something.  
_

_For 6 months, they kept meeting each other, until he and his mother moved to somewhere poor in New York. He was qualified into a music institute, so he could further his studies for a few more years. He got a job in another restaurant too. And liked 7 months later in a summer night, he emerged from the washroom after cleaning his face. He passed through a table, and he saw him again. Sipping in his champagne, leaning by the chair, wearing a fine tuxedo, just liked before. As he sipped his wine, he titled his head, and they locked eyes with one another._

_Erik soon learnt that he was a regular customer in here. He thought it would be fine, he wouldn’t even turn an eye on him. Everything went out as he thought for 4 months. Until he performed in Miami.  
_

_The night was fresh with the scent of the sea. After drinking and having fun with his friends, he returned to the hotel after a long, tiring day. When the lift opened, three men emerged from the room which was directly next to his. They were wearing black gloves and and suits. One of them, who was younger was taking something out from his coat, Erik could hear some clicking sound, but the man raised his hand. And he took his empty hand out. No one moved for a moment._

_Erik took a few steps more, passing through the smirking man. He reached next to the bodyguard. He twisted the knob after swiping the card. Then closed it back._

_He was having a long holiday after the orchestra, as well as some business he had to work with. Few days later, the cops found him. There was a man with crime records found dead on the ground, with a bullet in his forehead. They questioned him whether did he see anyone leaving the room, because they assumed it happened at the same time when he was heading to the hotel. Alas, the cameras were destroyed._

_Erik told them he was tired that day, and even slightly drunk. He strolled into the hallway, thinking of nothing but returning to his room and had some goodnight sleep. He couldn’t see and think of anything clearly. The cops left him then._

_After a long holiday, Erik resumed to work. In the evening, his manager stood by his chair, leaning down and whispered something in his ear. Erik raised his eyebrow and rose from the chair, heading out the exit, seeing a black car on the road. The bodyguard grinned at him._

_‘My boss wants to see you, pianist,’ he said with his heavy Russian accent._


	3. A further flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers: Hope you will consider reading my other fics. And leave your comments😆

_‘We are somehow connected, aren’t we? I always see your shadows wherever I go...’ Sebastian murmured as he sipped his champagne in his armchair, as Erik stood before the ebony desk. There was no one in the enclosed room except both of them. Erik did not feel surprised, he was going to fetch him a few days later after the ‘accident’ in the hotel. He didn’t know what was he going to do with him. Was he going to warn him, or paid him off? He knew it wasn’t going to be likely. But anyways, if he was going to kill him, his body would be discovered by the cops already._

_Funny it should be me who should be saying these words, Erik thought that night, but he didn’t tell him._

_’I don’t know what do you want with me, Mr Shaw. I do know you have reasons to be concerned. After the things that happened,’ Erik said. He managed to get his tone calm, but his heart was beating quickly inside. His words earned Shaw a chuckle._

_’Oh, Erik. Just call me Sebastian. What do you think I will do? You sound as if I will do something which will make you uncomfortable. But no, I don’t intend to, my dear,’ he said and rose from his chair. And he walked slowly to where Erik was standing._

_’In fact, on the contrary, I want to make you comfortable under my care,’ he murmured, as they stood very close. Sebastian was slightly taller than him by height. Erik could scent the heavy fragrance of the wine from his breath. As he approached nearer, Erik could feel a warm, hypnotising sensation surged within him involuntarily. Not that kind of feeling of being dosed with a drowse of medicines or drugs or wines.  
_

_’You have a pair of very talented hands which plays exceptionally beautiful musics. I wish to hear them more,’ he said, as he gazed his fingers on his nape. Erik shivered from the touch._

_‘And you’re a very handsome, fine young man who has been living in solitary. Bearing a huge burden on taking care of your very ill mother, who is lying in the hospital. In need of surgeries with a_ _great sum of money that you can’t afford,’ he added. Erik tensed gradually as he heard what he said._

_‘I want to help you, Erik. I can give you what you need, what you want. I only ask something very little in return,’ he said suggestively._

_‘What do you want?’ Erik whispered with his voice shook a bit._

_’I want you to feel pleasant around me. I’ll help you to achieve that though,’ he grinned._

_’I want to spend the days and nights with you. You will feel the pleasures, the joys I give it to you, I want to have more than your hands. I want to have all of yourself. And I want you to give in to me willingly,’ he murmured, as the fingers that caressed his neck started to knead the flesh. Erik closed his eyes and gasped unknowingly.  
_

_‘Will you really give me what I need in return?’ he asked daringly._

_‘My dear. I’m a man of my word,’ he answered. He let his hand down, Erik opened his eyes again.  
_

_‘So what conditions you have?’ Erik widened his eyes a bit in surprise._

_’Oh Erik, your comfort is my priority,’ he said. Of course it was, he just wanted him to be more “comfortable” in the glided cage he made.  
_

_‘My mother will not be involved in this. She will not ever learn about this. And she will be safe,’ Erik inhaled a deep breath, ‘as long as I comply,’ he said.  
_

_‘Deal,’ Sebastian said. He lifted Erik’s chin up. Without asking, he drove his mouth into his. Erik gradually opened his mouth, and they he felt this very heavy, long kiss which sent a wave of warmth that engulfed his body. Sebastian pulled from kiss._

_’Think of it as the start of our new relationship,’ he murmured in the end. He turned his penetrating gazed on Erik’ shoulder, looking at his extremely decent suit, he moved his hands to the place, looking over the garment with disdain._

_’Yes, you really need a change of shirts,’ he muttered._

As the harsh winds hit the window, Erik jolted from his bed room that horrible wheezing sound. He looked over the glass for a moment as he sat in the mattress. Then he leaned back and breathed steadily. 

He recalled what was he thinking in the piano room. And another series of upcoming events in that past approached into his mind again. Really. Why would he think about this?

* * *

‘Is there something troubles you?’ Charles asked while they were playing chess in a small park. The snow stopped falling, the winds were gentler. They swiped the flakes from the branches softly.

‘Erik, please don’t hide from me. We weren’t liked that when we were young,’ he pleaded as he made a move.

Erik thought of a moment. ‘My mother was iller than before. She’s going through another surgery, and she can’t leave the hospital in such weather.’

‘I’m sorry Charles, for what happened in the ice rink. It has been hard for me, especially this year.’

‘Don’t apologise to me. You did nothing wrong,’ Charles said. ‘Life’s been hard, I understand, Erik.’

‘I want to help you. I can help you, Erik,’ he made his move.

Erik tensed for a moment. Because another person was saying the same thing too.

‘I don’t need your help. I’ve been through this many times before.’

‘You can’t bear it yourself any longer. It is going to get more difficult than before.’

‘I can handle-‘

’No you can’t!’ Charles said. Both of them went silent for a moment.

‘You are brave and strong, Erik. And you are in pain. You know I can sponsor your mother’s medical bills. Not only that, I can give her a better treatment. Xavier Enterprise can do anything. Or...’

‘Or perhaps you can go with me. Leave this place, this hardship...and go with me. I didn’t do anything in the past. Give me a chance. You’re my oldest, best friend. I won’t leave you like that,’ Charles begged with his heart.

Erik sat on the bench and watched his friend. They had changed a lot, but their bond still lasted until now. Charles was the only sincere person he’d ever known except his mother. And just too good. He never thought Charles still remember him after all those years. They spent their times together for half a year ever since they saw each other again. He also discovered that what he felt for Charles was not only friendship already, it was something flaring which he couldn’t figure it out yet. He was so scared that Shaw would find out. He almost did few days ago. But the Xaviers had abundant power and reputation which could match the mafia boss too.   
  
‘Charles...I don’t even know what should I say to you,’ he sighed and moved his piece.

‘I know, Erik. I won’t do anything you don’t want. And I won’t make you. Just please, tell me if you need anything. I’ll be there,’ he promised with determination.

Erik titled his head and smiled, they’d continued to play chess. Charles felt there was part of a block in his heart was crushed as Erik gave him the chance, by telling him with the familiar grin. He needed to win his trust. So then, he could help him more. And he wasn’t going to only help him with medical bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed here😆


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance in Carnegie Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter of the fic.

Shaw had never longed for anyone. For him, people come and go. Only Erik would always lingered in his mind. He stayed in his seat, peering over the orchestra, waiting for Erik’s appearance. 

Erik possessed a type of charm no one ever had. Just liked flowers. He was a chrysanthemum with light coloured petals, which according to Chinese symbolism of flowers, it meant strong tenacity of talents. They stood aloof amongst mediocrity, not afraid of being misunderstood or rejected by society. Free and unrestrained from discrimination, comfortable in solitary, didn’t desire nor created companionship or attraction, being himself without worries.

But involuntarily, he was a great scarlet poppy. Dazzling and wild and seductive, making people addicted to him liked opiums in the past. Then here’s opium, a type of sinful drug that hypnotised anyone, putting them into deep sleep. Shaw would say it must unravelled their most desirable dreams. Erik could neither be just one of them. He would likely in between, he thought.

His faithful bodyguard asked him once. Even when Erik was difficult to have, he would eventually have him like any others, and you may tired of him as his charm went away. Liked Henry VIII get tired of Anne. Shaw told him that it was not about the difficulty of having him. Once he set his eyes on Erik, he wouldn’t let him go. Just liked Erik himself, the things which made him himself would never die away even when Erik tried hard to pretend it was. No one could be like him. 

Erik had a knack of hiding his emotions, which must be part of his talent. But he definitely couldn’t hide it away from Shaw. It seemed to him they were more exposed the more he hid. He knew Erik had no choice, and he did it all for his mother. Erik believed him he wanted him to be the person he wanted him to be. On the contrary, Shaw didn’t plan to. With him, Erik’s life could finally not be swayed by burdens from society and domestic. He wouldn’t only give what Erik needed, but wanted, as he promised before. If Erik was with someone, he would make sure he would come back.

‘Delightful night, isn’t it?’ He asked the young man sitting next to him. He didn’t expect to see him after so many years, Charles Xavier had grown up. He was going to take over the Xavier Enterprise. He might be young, but he could keep up liked Brian well. Xavier Enterprise was going to have a fresh start after Charles Francis Xavier took over the company. And Caspartina was going to face a new opponent. Well, they was still a little difference between their business though.

‘Delightful it is. I never heard of the pianist. I’m going to hear something different I suppose,’ Charles said as he smiled thinly.

‘That seems unlucky to you. He is the best I’ve ever heard. I have to invite him to my manor every night. He used to work in a restaurant I often go. Unfortunately, he won’t be in there any longer,’ Shaw said. 

‘That sounds pity. He must be playing so well that you have to bring him into your house,’ Charles said.

‘You have no idea,’ Shaw replied as Erik approached the stage.

* * *

Charles knew there would be a concert at Thursday. Erik didn’t say anything about it. Maybe because Shaw was here. He didn’t expect himself would get a ticket that was sitting right next to him.

He was going to take over his father’s business few months later. He must managed his inheritance well. Especially when it was rising to the top with other companies, liked Caspartina. 

They were both different actually. Caspartina was no one but Shaw himself. The time of its founding was just a 4-5 years later than Xavier Enterprise. Secondly, Xavier Enterprise never sold drugs nor arms, nor running prostitution, nor painting their hands with blood. Many knew that. So what? He was here, fine and well in his business. They competed under a legal circumstances, without trespassing anyone’s borders.

Shaw didn’t know Erik was with him for the past 6 months. Erik was with Sebastian for 6 years. He was occupied with his management. Now he regretted for only knowing about this after so long. He hated fate only let him encountered Erik just 6 damned months before. He could had gotten him out and made things less difficult. 

‘Unfortunately, he won’t be there any longer,’ Shaw grinned in a way that made Charles wanted to glare at him, but he didn’t. Erik wouldn’t be there because he would be with him.

‘That sounds pity. He must be playing so well that you have to bring him into your house,’ Charles said, managing to conceal his spite.

‘You have no idea,’ Shaw murmured in a smooth voice. Charles only narrowed his glance secretively. What did Erik mean to him? Trophy? Prey? A game? Or just a toy? 

He watched Erik coming out from the stage. For a moment, Charles felt relieved. Because playing the piano was always what Erik would indulge in, as mentioned before. 

He expected Erik’s situation would not be well already. His mother was falling iller. All he wanted was to help Erik to get through this barrier. Then Erik would be free from his lifetime burden. And he could have a life he always wished.

In the end, they would part ways. Erik was free and happy, joining the orchestra and performing at every big stadium. As he had his business to run, competing with others. Thinking of Erik from time to time, until no one knew when it would stop.

* * *

Erik’s father died when he was young, leaving a little of his will for he and his mother. Erik wanted to skip school and work earlier. His mother insisted him to finish his education until college, and study hard in music. He had to watch her working from day tonight, just to sponsor his studies. Until now, he could never repay for her great love.   
  
He was always silent and alone. Not someone who usually attracted friends or lovers. Most of his relationships ended earlier liked scissors cutting through papers. Except his relationship with Shaw and Charles.

Shaw liked him, he knew that well. More than liked as time passed. He indulged in Erik and he invested on him- A random pianist working in a restaurant. Then he realised that he understood Shaw’s thoughts more than anyone, even his bodyguard quickly. Just liked how Shaw understood his. Perhaps it was what connected them together. 

Shaw told him one, he always saw his shadows wherever he went. It was true, they never tried to learn each other. But they just bumped into one another by accident. Erik didn’t even thought of him before the incident in the hotel started. Their relationship was ensnared, as long as his mother was safe. Shaw thought that he was letting him to be himself. Yes, he was. He wanted him to be another version of himself. The uncaring, aloof, prideful, talented Erik Lehnsherr who felt for no one but Shaw. Erik knew there was a part of himself was liked that. That’s why the others, his manager never liked him.

Charles made him felt fresh. As if his skin touched the light and felt the warmth of the sun in the snow. His heart was filled with joy and youthful laughters. Charles knew him since college. They studied together, talked together, playing chess together. They had opposite characters, who eventually found a way to get along well. Charles was ever truthful, joyous, full of hope, wanting to help Erik. His mind was full of dreams and beliefs which Erik didn’t have. Liked a bird at the sky with the wolf roaming on land. But the bird never knew the wolf could not fly.

Quitting his job didn’t mean he was moving to Shaw. He wanted to leave. It was pointless to stay in there. If it was about being with people who didn’t like you and playing repetitive songs for the others. Of course he left carefully, after he was invited to the orchestra. There were more steps ahead to be a full professional pianist. And his career would be more colourful than before. 

He wore the suit Shaw gave it to him last night, packaged in an elegant box again. No one knew how long would it lasted. He approached from the stage, not turning his head to the audience. Because the only thing he had to focus was performance.

He sat still, putting his hands on the keyboards. The first song was Nocturne in E Flat Major, he played along with the orchestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer is no expert in music. I simply like the idea of Erik playing the piano.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful😆  
> Your comments are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are great😆


End file.
